Shalom, Papa
by your royal highness
Summary: Ziva's father arrives at NCIS to clear some business. However, she later finds out that her Dad wants her back in Israel. She's just discovered her feelings for Tony. He's fallen in love with her. Will she do something drastic just to stay with NCIS? TIVA
1. Director David, Michael Rivkin

"It's not like her to be this late, Probie." Tony commented as he checked his watch for about the tenth time in the last minute. It still read 0834h. She was supposed to be at work almost an hour ago.

"Stop fretting Tony. She probably just had car troubles." McGee said, obviously not caring for the whole situation.

"Well I'm calling her cell again." Tony said, flipping out his cell phone and pressing speed dial number 3. It rang once…twice… "She's not answering, McGee!"

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Well where the hell is she then?" Tony asked as the answering machine came on. He snapped his phone shut angrily and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Had something come up? Something she hadn't told him? _Just like that shirtless guy in the picture, right DiNozzo? Or that secret trip she had to Israel? She's probably lying to you just like you lied to her about Jeanne…_

"Morning, boss." McGee's voice chirped into his thoughts as he looked up. Gibbs was walking into the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"Where's David?"

"No idea boss." He stood up quickly, almost jumping, and walked towards Gibbs as he talked, "Tried both her cell phone and her home phone…no answer on either end." Tony said as he stood in front of Gibbs desk.

"Try 'em again. McGee. Trace her cell."

"On it, boss." McGee said as Tony dialed her cell number again. Again, no answer.

"She's…"

"Right here, Gibbs!" Ziva said as she hurried into the bullpen, "Sorry I am late. My appointment took longer than possible."

Tony turned and flashed a smile at his partner when his jaw dropped to the floor. She looked absolutely amazing. She was actually wearing a dress, a dark blue, strapless one that hugged her body, equipped with a very expensive jewelry of earrings and a necklace that Tony could have matched exactly to something in Tiffany's. Her hair was done in waves, something different from her curls or her straight hair.

"Well….Zivvaa…" he purred her name, "What's the occasion? Never seen your wear a dress like that to work…jeez. Do that more often, will ya?" She smiled as Gibbs hand collided with the back of his head.

"Ziva, what the hell is all of this?" Gibbs asked, pointing to her wardrobe choice.

"Oh. Director Vance didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Ziva?"

"My father and my partner are coming in from the Israeli Embassy to discuss business with NCIS this morning."

"When?"

"Around 0900h"

"How long have you known about this?""I just learned about it from the Director yesterday, but he said that he had known for a couple of weeks…he also said he already crossed it by you…" But Ziva couldn't finish, as that Gibbs was running up the stairs to Vance's office, a very angry expression painted onto his face.

"You look great, Ziva. Really, you do." McGee said, and Ziva smiled.

"Thank you, McGee. Now if you two do not mind, I must get my desk situated for my father and Michael."

"Michael?" Tony asked, approaching her desk slowly. She looked up at him as she started straightening up her papers and filing them away into her drawer.

"Yes, Tony, Michael." She smiled up at him.

"Who's Michael?"

"My partner, Tony."

"But I'm your partner!" He protested.

"He is my partner in Mossad."

"Boyfriend?" Tony asked, his heart panging at the thought.

"No…" She smiled, "Good friend." She looked Tony up and down, "Very good friend."

"Better friend than me?" She stopped and looked up at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to her, their noses almost touching as they could feel the other's hot breath on the other's face.

"Maybe…"

The elevator doors dinged, but Tony and Ziva didn't move. They had been in this exact position before…in a closet while they were trying to infiltrate a naval base, but this was different.

"Shalom, Ziva. _My dear, what are you doing?" _She broke away from Tony, who straightened up as they both turned to see the Director of Mossad standing in front of the entrance to the bullpen, Michael Rivkin behind him.

"Nothing. Shalom, papa." She said as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Papa, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee." She said, pointing to the man on her right, who had got up when they had walked in.

"Nice to finally meet you, Director David, sir."

"Nice to meet you too." The director smiled, shaking his hand.

"And this is my Mossad partner, Michael Rivkin." She said, as they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," McGee smiled. Always a gentlemen.

"Papa, this is my partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." She said, and her father eyed him carefully as he flashed a true DiNozzo smile at him. He tentatively shook his hand.

"It's Tony, Director David."

"Anthony…" the director continued to eye him warily.

"Tony, this is Michael Rivkin, my partner in Mossad."

"Rivkin."

"DiNozzo." They said, already shooting flames of the fire at each other.

"I see." Director David said, "Where is Agent Gibbs? And the Director?"

"Right up those stairs, papa." Ziva instructed, "Tony and I have paperwork to complete, so we are not able to join you, but please, suit yourself." Ziva turned and spoke quickly to Tony with her eyes before turning to her desk. She hated having her father here. This was her home, her work place, not something else of hers he could destroy.

"Ah, Michael, you should stay down here with my daughter." David said, "Catch up, yes?" He whispered into his ear, _"Keep an eye on Agent DiNozzo will you? I do not trust him with my daughter."_

**So I know that he's already here and all…but please review and tell me what you think! I will explore more of Ziva's relationship with her father later on. Is he acting like they have a normal relationship or not? To find out...review! Please!**


	2. Jealousy

Tony could feel his blood boiling. He had never liked him, even though he had just seen him in pictures…he was all over Ziva, every body part, everything. He had never seen her smile so wide. He could feel jealousy crawl up his back as that he could never make her feel that way. How come nothing he ever said made her smile that way? She laughed…no…it wasn't a laugh, it was definitely a giggle. A giggle? Since when did Ziva David _giggle. _He wanted to crush him, just take his little head and squeeze it until it popped because obviously there wasn't anything in it. He watched Michael take a quick glance at Ziva's chest when he thought she wasn't looking, and Tony curled his fists together, his eyes narrowing in slits. He was no mind reader, but he definitely did not like what Michael was thinking about doing with Ziva.

_See, DiNozzo? You didn't make your move over the past three? Four? Years that they had been partners, and now they're all over each other. She's over you. She will never love you! _

He stood up abruptly, the chair slamming back against the wall as he shoved in into his desk. The desk made metallic sounds as the chair collided with it, and Ziva, Michael, and McGee all looked up at him.

"Gonna go and get some candy." He muttered as he stormed out of the bullpen, sending Ziva one look of pure hatred before continuing his march. How could she not tell him about Michael? It just wasn't fair. Was he not a good enough friend for her to trust him? Half of him wanted her to follow him, whilst the other half wanted her to stay back.

Not even bothering to use his new found trick on the candy machine, for he didn't want Vance to come down and bust him, his _favorite _person, he shoved the dollar into the candy machine and pressed F3 as the candy bar slowly came out. He grabbed it and sat down in one of the chairs, nibbling at the chocolaty goodness.

He was suddenly aware of the wonderful scent that entered the room, and he recognized it immediately. _Ziva. _

She silently walked over to the candy machine behind him, not saying anything as he heard the sounds of the machine work. She sat down in front of him before opening up the candy and taking a bite.

"Something is wrong." She noted, after moments of sitting in silence.

"Good job Sherlock." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to be left in the dark…again?"

"Oh, like you left _me_ in the dark?"

"Tony, I do not know what you are talking about." He shot up his evil glare at her, "Really, I do not. And I can not fix whatever it is that I did wrong until you tell me what exactly I did that is troubling you." He didn't say anything he just 'gave her the cold shoulder' and turned away from her. She tentatively reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shied away from her touch, "Tony. I thought we were friends."

He stood up abruptly and shoved the chair in. She backed up, "Exactly, Ziva." He spat, "We _were _friends." And with that, he left the room, leaving Ziva to dwell in her thoughts. What the hell did she do?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So…you must be Ziva's partner."

"With Mossad, yes."

"Ah." McGee said, and the two sat in silence. He glanced at his watch again, "Sure is taking them a long time."

"Yes, well Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo needs to get over himself."

McGee cocked his head to the side, "Excuse me? I mean, I know he's a pain in the ass, but what'd he do to you?"

"Slept with my girlfriend."

His eyes went wide, "Ziva?" Michael nodded and McGee slowly turned away.

_When? _Was all he could think of.

"I'm…gonna go see our forensic scientist for a little…" He said before dashing towards the elevator. Maybe Abby knew when it was Ziva and Tony finally hooked up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Tony DiNozzo re-entered the bullpen, he noticed that Michael Rivkin was sitting in his seat in his desk.

"Hey, you mind?" Tony asked, "Get your ass out of my seat."

"Just waiting for Ziva to come back."

"Well she's in the break room. Mind moving? Go visit her yourself."

"Jealous, Anthony?" Tony didn't say anything as he noticed Eli David start coming down the stairs, Director Vance and Gibbs in tow. _Great, _He thought, _Just the three people I want to see at the moment._

"Tony!" Ziva's Israeli voice sprung out into the air. He turned quickly on his heel, and she grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. She obviously hadn't seen her father, "We are going to have a talk, and we are going to have it now."

"Ziva…" Tony hissed.

"Now!" She said as she pulled him towards the elevator, practically throwing him in as she pressed the button for the garage and then flicked the emergency stop.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what I did that made you so upset, Tony." She demanded, shoving him into a corner, where he couldn't move.

"Why do you care?" He scoffed.

"You are my partner." She reassured him, and he let a sarcastic smile cross his face.

"That's your answer to everything! You are my partner...you are my partner...Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?" She asked, confused, "I do not understand."

"Ah, Zi, it's not that hard. Just say it."

"I am lost…what do you want me to say? You have not answered my question, though. What did I do to make you upset?"

"Am I that horrible of a friend, Ziva?"

"No! You are my best friend!"

"No I'm not. See, if I was your best friend, you would have told me about Mr. Mossad out there." He said, shoving his finger at the closed doors.

"Tony, you do not understand…" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, no, Ziva, I understand completely! You either didn't trust me to know, you either don't care what I think, or don't care that I may have feelings for you!" He shouted, but then stopped as he realized what he had just said.

"Tony…what did you say?" She asked, looking up at him. He flicked the emergency switch off.

"Nothing. It wasn't important."

"Tony…"

"Don't! Save it, Ziva, I'm done! Nothing matters anymore, don't you get it? This…whatever it is between us…it's not inevitable…you just avoided it." And the elevator doors opened as he stormed out of the elevator and into the squadroom. Ziva continued to stand there as she leaned her back up against the elevator wall and slid down, plopping onto the floor.

"I'm tired of pretending…" She whispered as the doors closed, and she was on another elevator ride, just like their relationship….up…down…up….down….up….and down.

Rock bottom.


	3. Surveillance Feed

Tony DiNozzo stormed into the bullpen, literally running into Gibbs on the way, and almost into Director David before sitting down in his desk and promptly placing his head in his hands.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Director David asked, walking over to his desk and standing in front of it.

Tony groaned and then composed himself just enough to look up at him, "Yes sir, Director David?"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Elevator." He said just as the elevator doors dinged open and Ziva came walking out. Ziva's father could not tell that she was upset, for he hadn't been around her long enough to know her emotions like Tony did, but Tony knew that she was extremely upset.

"Ziva! _Ahavah!" _Michael appeared from behind Director David, and Tony could feel his blood boil as he threw his arms around his partner. She looked at Tony, and then broke their eye lock as she politely moved away from Rivkin. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him that everything was fine, that she was a complete idiot….that she…cared for him.

"Ziva. Dinner. Tonight. I will call you. When I call, you will have thirty minutes to get there. Do not be late. Do not bring anyone with you." She nodded as Tony watched her stand up and walk towards her father, "Kisses for Papa." He gripped her face and kissed each cheek before letting go of her and patting Michael on the shoulder.

"_Good Job." _He whispered, in Hebrew, into his ear, "_Come with me after you say goodbye to Ziva." _

Michael nodded as he walked over and gave Ziva a kiss on the side of her cheek, just one, before leaving her. Ziva's eyes caught Tony's and then both stiffened as they broke the stare and turned the other way.

Confused, McGee looked between both of them and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Ziva…" Gibbs started as he gave a look at Tony before looking at his Mossad Liaison.

"Gibbs, I know. I will shape up. I am sorry for my little-"

"You okay?"

She snapped her eyes up to Gibbs' piercing blue ones, and she nodded her head, "Yes, I am fine."

Gibbs gave a half-smile, "You have to remember who taught me how to tell if someone's lying."

"Gibbs, not now. Please."

Gibbs glared at her, but moved to his desk.

"What did my father want?" She asked, " I was not told of his arrival until this morning."

"Classified. Terrorist attack plans, you know, Director business. That crap."

"I…I see." She nodded, looking down and fidgeting, wringing her hands together; something she only did when she was nervous, "Any cases?"

"Nope." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk, "Just you, me, and DiNozzo here."

"What about me, boss?" McGee asked, and Gibbs turned to look at him.

"You're down with Abby."

"I am?" Gibbs just stared at him, "I am." And with that, he left.

Ziva and Tony both looked down at their 'paperwork', which was actually just empty sheets of paper, an awkward silence shuddering through the bullpen.

Gibbs regarded his two agents.

Tony definitely had seen better days, but then again, he had never seen DiNozzo so…upset at himself before. Except for after Jenny's death. He had also never seen a look of pure hatred for someone he didn't even know….Rivkin, or whatever the guys name was. He squeezed his hair tightly in his hands as he stared down at the desk. Since when did Tony show emotions around him…or Ziva?

Ziva…

She glance up at Tony, when she thought he wasn't looking, a look of pure confusion on her face. Gibbs gulped and sighed as he looked down, realizing what was causing the unusual swing of behavior in his two agents.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs suddenly said as he stood up, setting his coffee down. Tony immediately regained his composition and stood up, Ziva's confused stare following his every movement, "With me." He said as he motioned for him to follow him into the elevator.

Conference time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tony and Ziva did _what?_" Abby asked, as McGee sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Abby, I already told you." McGee tried to reassure her, "I think they slept together." He finished his sentence quickly as he covered his ears, trying to resist her piercing scream as it vibrated through the laboratory, "Stop it!" Tim said, "You're giving me a headache."

She frowned and placed two hands on his shoulder, leaning up against him, "Oh, poor Timmy." She mocked before standing back up to her full height, "So when'd it happen?" She asked, moving slowly from one foot to the next as she stood in one place, sipping her Caf-Pow.

"I don't know…" Tim sighed, throwing his hands up, "That Michael Rivkin guy, or whoever-"

"Never heard of 'im." She said, taking another sip of the red liquid.

"Yeah, me neither until this morning. He's apparently Ziva's Mossad partner."

"Oo! What'd Tony do when he saw him? Crush his little body?"

"You've never even seen him, Abby!"

"I…do not care!" She said, pointing a finger to the sky.

"And you already do not like him?"

"I didn't say that! Listen next time! So what'd Tony do?"

"He was rather pissed over something, and he went to 'get a candy bar', and Ziva followed him, but he seemed even more pissed when he got back, without Ziva, and then Ziva came running in and told him they needed to talk, so they went to the elevator and…"

"They went to the elevator?" Abby asked, "Are they still in there?" She said, excitedly as she started typing in the security code for the surveillance footage of the elevator shaft.

"No, Ziva came back looking as if she had cried…and then Gibbs told me to come down here…and…"

"Timothy!" She stopped him.

"What?"

"You never told me!"

"Told you what?"

"If Tony and Ziva really hooked up! Duh, Timmy."

"I was hoping you would know."

"Well I definitely do…not!" She said, as she spun around, pacing forward a couple of steps, before pacing back a couple of steps. She suddenly stopped and turned around, "But I know who does!"

"Who?" She pointed her finger at him, "Me?" He asked, incredulously, "Didn't you already-"

"No, silly, not you!" She sighed, letting her finger drop, "I was pointing my finger for exaggeration! And the pause was for dramatic effect!"

"Abby!"

"Hush hush, Tim. Gibbs knows!"

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Gibbs!"

"How does Gibbs know?"

"Gibbs has eyes and ears everywhere, Timmy. Haven't you noticed?" She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear, "He could be watching us right…now…!" Suddenly, the computer beeped, and they both turned as a video popped up.

Of the elevator shaft.

With Tony and Gibbs.

"_You gonna talk, DiNozzo?"_

_"About what, boss?"He walked closer to him pointing his finger at the elevator doors, "The air in that bullpen is so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. You come storming out of the elevator, and moments later, Ziva comes out from that same elevator crying. You mind telling me what the hell you're keeping from me?"_

"Abby…I need to talk to you." An Israeli voice came from the doorway, and the two quickly spun around, trying to hide up the computer screen as a on-the-verge-of-crying Ziva walked into the Lab.

"Wow…Ziva…you look great!"

_"Boss, it's more complicated than you think…"_

"What was that?" Ziva asked, "That sounded like Tony, but he's in the elevator with Gibbs…"

"Really? I didn't know that…isn't that interesting McGee?" Abby asked, as she punched McGee in the gut.

"Yeah, yeah, really interesting, Abs."

"What's going on?" Ziva asked as she walked closer to them. They didn't talk, "If you do not tell me in the next ten seconds, I will be forced to-"

"All right, all right!" McGee surrendered, and Abby and Ziva both stared at him with shock, "We managed to extract the feed from the security camera in the elevator." McGee said as they both moved away from the screen, revealing the feed to Ziva's eyes. She stepped forward, instantly feeling bad for Tony.

_"You have feelings for your partner, DiNozzo?" _Ziva's heart stopped as she stared at the screen, her eyes glistening.

"_Of course I do…she's my best friend."_

_"Naw, DiNozzo, I'm talkin' about more than a friend. You know what I'm talking about. It's okay to admit it. It's just us guys."_

Tony sighed and stared at his boss for what felt like an eternity to Ziva before he finally spoke. He let out a laugh, crushing Ziva's bubble as she sighed and let her shoulders relax as she looked down at the keyboard, trying to blink the tears away, but the next words that came out of her partner's mouth made her heart soar. She snapped her head up to the screen, a small smile curling onto her face as he said, _"Looks like ya caught me, boss." _

**:)The hebrew...**_Ahavah _**is 'love'. Review? **


	4. Dinner?

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! I KNOW! I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL WANT TO WHEN YOU FINISH READING IT! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY I HAD TO STOP IT THERE! REVIEW!!!**

Ziva made it back into the squadroom just as soon as Gibbs and Tony walked out of the elevator. Ziva looked up at Tony, and, for the first time, she saw him as a different person. She saw him as someone who cared, who loved, and it was for _her_. She smiled at the thought as she looked down, trying to hide it as she managed to wash it away before looking back up and turning to Gibbs.

"Gibbs do you-"

"No." Gibbs said, not letting her finish her question.

"But Gibbs I didn't-"

"No." He said, more definite this time, before hurrying out of the bullpen and up the stairs to the director's office. That left Tony and Ziva, alone in the bullpen. She sighed and tried to make herself busy, by drawing on her paper, but then felt as if someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Tony's eyes boring into her.

"Tony I…"

"Stop." He said, "I was wrong. Don't apologize, all right?"

"No, Tony." She said, standing up and walking towards him, placing two hands on the top of his desk and leaning towards him, "I still have to say that I was sorry. For what happened in the elevator. I took things too far-"

"Tell me about Michael. If someone like you could possibly love him so much, he must be pretty special. So tell me about him."

She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "Tony, I do not know what you are talking about."

It was Tony's turn to be confused, "What? He told me you two were dating…right?"

Ziva's face fell, "Michael? He said we were dating?"

Tony leaned forward, "You are, aren't you?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "He is lying! _Benzona!_"

Tony smiled, "I'm no expert at Hebrew, I believe you just cursed."

Ziva didn't say anything, instead she looked down and then back up at him, "Tony…you do understand what Michael was trying to do, yes?"

"What?"

"He was trying to make you jealous."

"Why?"

"My father does not…he does not deal very well when he believes that I am with someone that isn't Jewish, or Israeli. Obviously he wanted you to believe that Michael and I were dating so that you would think you did not have a chance with me..."

"Ziva, I'm sure it'll be all right. You're gonna see him for dinner in a few hours, why don't you just calmly explain to this Rivkin guy that he got it all wrong, and you're not really dating him?"

"Tony, you do not understand!" She yelled, frustrated, "It really is not that simple!"

And that was when Tony felt all meaning of wrong or right leave his body as he stood up, placing one hand on the side of her face before pressing his lips against hers. They were warm against her soft ones, and Ziva groaned in happiness as she returned the kiss, her hands moving to the back of his head, entangling her hands as much as she could into his hair. He copied the movement as they both moved in unison to stand up and closer together as far as they could with Tony's desk between them. They both opened their mouths for the other at the same time, wanting more as they continued to pull at the other's lips. He broke the kiss first, and stared deep into her eyes, but they both did not let go of the other.

For a while, all that could be heard in the bullpen was their ragged breathing, and the light sound of ZNN running the constant feed on the plasma's as well as the typing of keys from somewhere else in the squadroom.

"How simple is it now?" He asked, still a little out of breath, and she smiled.

"Very simple." She said, leaning in to peck him again, "I will go with your advice Tony. Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight? I am sure that my father will not mind if we just 'run into each other' while we are there, yes?" She paused, thinking about it for a moment, "Or you could just accompany me. It is about time that I do something against my father's will."

He smiled, his famous DiNozzo smile, leaning in to kiss her again, "I'd love to." He let go of her, much to Ziva's discontent as he packed up his things, "Come on, let's go before Gibbs sees us."

"But Tony-"

"We can continue this in the elevator, Ziva, let's go!"

"What about Gibbs-" Ziva started, but Tony cut her off. And with that, he pulled on her hand as they hurried into the elevator, the doors closing before their backpacks dropped onto the ground in unison as he shoved her up against the wall, his lips meeting hers as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting nothing more than to stay in that position forever.

_Benzona _**means 'son of a bitch' basically. : )**


	5. The Dinner

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Ziva made sure that her hair and make-up was in place, and that Tony did not have any pink smudges on his face or any other part of his body from her lipstick. Ziva hated to admit it, but, while getting ready in Ziva's apartment, there hadn't been a moment longer than two minutes where they weren't kissing each other's brains out.

"Good, yes?"

"You look beautiful." Tony smiled, and then automatically leaned in for a kiss when Ziva promptly stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I have already fixed my make-up, for the tenth time this evening." She smiled, "I do not want to fix it again." She stared up at the restaurant that Director David had invited them…uh…_her_ to. The Inn at Little Washington. Of course he had to pick one of the most expensive restaurants in the DC area, but that was only to be expected. This _was _the Director of Mossad.

"You nervous?" Tony's voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to look at him before grabbing his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Not with you around. Papa and Michael are already there." She said, "We must be going."

Tony nodded as they got out of the car. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her before taking Tony's outstretched hand in hers and starting up the path towards the restaurant. She looked at his attire and smiled, "What?" Tony asked, smiling back.

"You look handsome in that tuxedo, Tony." she said, rather seductively, he might have added.

"Well you always look great, but today…" He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful. A goddess."

"Shut up, Tony." She said as they walked into the restaurant. She let go of his hand as she told them her father's name. The woman nodded and then led them towards a separate, private table in a different room that was off of the main floor, "Stay behind me." She murmured, and Tony nodded, slowing down to walk behind the Israeli. He didn't mind, he rather liked staring at her ass. However, he looked up when he spotted Director David and Michael Rivkin, sitting at a table away from the rest of the dining area.

Director David spotted them, and all Tony could think of was _shit_, for the Director looked like he wanted to murder him, or Ziva, "Ziva!" Director David exclaimed, "What is Anthony DiNozzo doing here?"

"Gibbs did not think it wise to let me come here by myself." She lied, quickly. Tony knew that she had memorized the lie in her head, and she had been reciting it over and over again in between kisses, "He sent Tony in, it is not my fault."

"Yeah, boss has very strict rules." Tony smiled at Director David before Ziva's heart completely stopped, and she looked down at the ground. _Rules…rule twelve…Tony and I are breaking rule twelve! _She couldn't believe it just occurred to her. She had been making-out with him for almost two hours, and she couldn't believe that she just thought of it right now.

Director David sighed, "Fine. If it is for Agent Gibbs, then it is fine." He sent a death glare at Tony as Ziva chose the seat next to her father and Tony chose the seat next to Michael. Ziva instantly felt bad for her partner. He had to sit next to Michael, "So, Ziva, darling, tell me, how has NCIS been treating you?"

She took a quick glance up at Tony, "NCIS has been one of the best things that has happened to me. Honestly." She said, smiling at her father, but it was one of those closed smiles, the ones you show to people you don't really like.

"Are you sure you like NCIS, or just the people in it?"

"Oh, I love both. NCIS has some interesting cases." She chuckled, remembering a few, "But they have brought me thrills and some of them even touched me."

"Your heart?" Eli raised his eyebrows and Ziva looked down at the tablecloth.

"Yes. They have touched my heart. But some of them….some of them have brought a good amount of stress, but that is only to be expected from the agency."

"And the people?"

"My family." She turned and smiled at Tony, "All of them. I love them all. I would do anything for them."

"Die for them, Ziva?"

She took in a deep breath before answering, "Yes. Die for them."

"Who would you die for first, Ziva? Agent Gibbs? Agent McGee? _Agent DiNozzo_?" Ziva took in another deep breath, turning to look at Tony for a moment before looking back at her father.

"Well since-"

Breaking the tension that seemed to be looming in the air over them, the waiter came up and took their orders. Eli insisted on an appetizer, and Ziva had the sickening feeling that he ordered it just so that he because he wanted more time to interrogate Tony, just by the little 'twinkle' he had in his eye. When the drinks were brought out, Tony had to resist the urge to ask if someone had slipped something into his water...like Michael or Eli, but he decided that since Ziva's dad didn't like him to begin with, accusing him of poising food or drink was not a very smart option.

"So, tell me, Anthony DiNozzo." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes, sir?"

"How exactly did you convince my daughter to fall in love with you?" Tony nearly chocked on his drink. He managed to swallow it before he coughed a couple of times and then quickly captured Ziva's feet between his feet, as if it was equivalent to holding her hand.

"Uh…Director David, your daughter and I have been working together for almost four years now. When you are always watching the other's back, always looking out for the other, always saving the other's life…" He turned his attention back to Ziva, staring her straight into the eyes, "When you place your lives into each other's hands, every day…it's inevitable."

"I see." The Director mumbled unhappily before glancing up at Michael. For Tony and Ziva, the appetizer could not have come quick enough. Ziva knew that she had to make it up to Tony, for dragging him into all of this…she wondered just how much he'd want to crawl into bed with her when they finished with this already disastrous dinner. But once she thought about it again, she realized that Tony never, ever said no to sex.

Thankfully, for Tony, Ziva gradually changed the subject to other topics such as training in Mossad, Al Qaeda Terrorist groups, and military attack plans. Her partner thought it was going to be boring, but, to be honest, it was rather interesting. To see Ziva communicate with her father made him realize just what she meant when she said '_In my world, you grow up….fast. You have no choice.' _Somehow, the conversation drifted back to her and Tony's relationship, much to both of their discontent, but by the time that it came back to their relationship, the waiter had already put the bill onto the table.

Tony couldn't wait to get out of there. He had never felt so uncomfortable next to Michael and across from Director David. He also didn't know that he could eat his food as well as receive death glares from Officer Rivkin as well as Director David. He honestly didn't know which one scared him the most.

Suddenly, he was aware of Ziva standing up, along with Michael and Eli. _We're leaving! Yes! _He thought as he stood up as well, straightening his jacket.

He placed two hands on her shoulders, "We still have a little business to clear up with Director Vance before Michael and I head by back to Israel in a couple of days. Should not stay long."

"That is fine, papa." She said, smiling.

"Kisses for your father." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

Ziva broke away and then turned to Tony, who extended his arm out to her in a gentleman-like manner, "Shalom, Michael, Papa. Lailah Tov." She started to walk away, quickly turning to look at Tony and translating her words through her eyes.

"Ziva." Eli called, and she stopped, turning around.

"Yes, papa?"

"It seems that I have only managed to find a hotel room with one bed, therefore Michael does not have a place to stay. Would you mind him staying at your apartment for the night?"

Ziva wanted to say no, she wanted to so badly, but she knew that it was going to hurt her father if she said no, and he was obviously disappointed with her for falling in love with Tony. She sighed, "Papa I-"

"Thank you, Ziva." He smiled and then let it frown as his eyes landed on Tony, "Goodbye, Anthony."

"Good night, Director David." Tony nodded.

"Follow me home, Michael." Ziva said as they quickly left the restaurant.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony said to his partner once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"What? Accept my father's invitation to dinner?"

"No, let Rivkin come home with you. That means _I _can't come home with you…"

"Who said you could not? It will be fun to coy with his mind, yes?"

"Toy, Ziva, the term is _toy _with his mind. And sure, I'm always up for a little game."

"Of course." She smiled, laughing as they made it to Ziva's Mini Cooper. She took a loving glance at Tony before they both got into the car. She noticed Michael and Eli walking out of the restaurant and down the path, towards their car before she realized something as Tony's warm hand found hers.

_No sex tonight. _


	6. James Bond

Ziva opened the door to her apartment, reaching for the light switch when she decided to forget about it. She and Tony both knew her apartment by heart, and they carefully moved around the random objects on the floor as they linked hands, barely able to see their faces. They made it to the kitchen, the occasional 'thump' and cursing in Hebrew behind them as they both tried to stifle laughter. Of course, they hadn't _meant _to not turn on the lights just because Michael wasn't used to her apartment, right? No, they weren't _that _mean.

Silently, Ziva opened up the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. Her hand not leaving Tony's, they made it back into the living room right as an annoyed Michael entered the kitchen.

"What movie are we going to watch tonight?" She asked, "Continuing the James Bond marathon, yes?"

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." He said, leaning down to peck her on the lips as the light turned on. They both turned to look at an angry Michael.

"Ziva, could you have not bothered to turn on the light?"

"Oh." She said, "I will remember that. Movie?"

"No thank you. I will just…can I just go to bed now?" He asked, and Tony and Ziva both looked at each other.

"No."

"Why not?" Michael demanded, obviously upset.

"Because Papa did not realize that this is a one bedroom apartment."

"Is _he _spending the night?" Michael asked, pointing to Tony.

"Of course." She responded, as if he had asked a stupid question, "He always does."

"Well where does he normally sleep?"

"In my bed…" She smiled seductively at Tony, "With me." She suddenly felt his hand grabbing her ass, and she jumped before playfully whacking him in the stomach, "You will sleep on the couch, Michael. Unless you want to go to the hotel with Papa, because that is fine with me."

"I am sure it is. Movie it is."

Ziva smiled and popped the DVD in before turning to Tony and grabbing his tie, "Let's get changed." She smiled before pulling him into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her as she undid his tie and slid off his shirt. Her lips met his as they wrapped their arms around each other, Ziva's hands reaching for his dress shirt buttons before undoing them all and sliding his shirt off of his shoulders. Her hands ran over his muscles, groaning as his tongue slid into her mouth. Just as the straps of her dress fell off, the top part of her body exposed as the straps rested on her hips, Tony broke off the kiss.

"Ziva, we really shouldn't be doing this." Tony breathed, "Not with Rivkin in the house."

"Mmm but why not?" She asked, nibbling his ear, gently, before continuing to place kisses down his neck.

"Because, Ziva, Michael obviously has something planned, I can just tell, and I don't think you want him going back to Daddy saying that I screwed you over….literally."

She huffed, "Fine, Tony, if that is really what you want…" She let go of him and started over to the dresser, pulling out sweatpants and a t-shirt, slipping them on before staring at him, "Well, are you going to get dressed or just stand there like an idiot?"

"Oh…yeah…uh…" Once Tony finally got dressed, they both headed out from the bedroom.

"Wow." Michael said as he looked at them from where he was sitting in one of the chairs, watching the movie, "You two really know how to have fast sex."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before both sitting down on the couch. Ziva grabbed the quilt off of the floor and pulled it around her before snuggling in with Tony and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. After a while of watching the movie, he stared down at his partner, who seemed deeply engrossed into it. However, about twenty to thirty minutes later, a soft snoring started, and he looked down to see Ziva fast asleep, her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed shut, but the eyelids shaking. She winced in her sleep, moaned, and then wrapped her arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer to her before she fell into a deeper sleep. It was only then that he realized just how lucky he was to have her, for her to just have come right out and admitted her feelings. She and he both knew that they were running their relationship right now clearly on sexual tension, and that was what scared Tony. He didn't want to go too fast, for he had had enough experiences with women in which he had 'gone too fast with'. Needless to say, that didn't end well. He also knew what it was like to take things too slow, for example, Jeanne. He shuddered at the memory of her. He didn't want Ziva to be another Jeanne, he wanted everything to be taken the right pace.

The movie ended, and Michael got up to turn it off. It was only then that Tony remembered that Rivkin was even in the room.

"I need to take a shower." he commented, not looking at anything in particular.

"Down the hall, first door on your right." he nodded as he disappeared. Tony heard the door close and the water starting to run before Ziva let out a whimper. He was shocked. He had never heard Ziva whimper before. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly, looking around frantically.

"Ziva, Ziva." Tony called, trying to pull her back down, "Ziva?"She turned her head so that he wide-eyes could face him, "Tony." She flung her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

Tony was confused, "Sweetcheeks?"

"Tony…" She started as she turned her face up to him, "Why does my father dislike you?"

"Because I'm not Jewish."

"That is not a good reason!" She backfired, as if she was having an argument with herself, and was badly losing, "I do not understand his idiocy, his _behavior! _It is rude, cruel, and…ugh, I can not stand him."

"Where did this come from?"

Ziva suddenly stood up, grabbing Tony's hand, "It was nothing. Come on, Tony, let's go. I must be overtired…"

"Rivkin's in the shower, if you're wondering."

"I am not. Let's go to bed." She said, pulling him towards the bedroom, "And not that way either, I am very tired, and if we both come in late tomorrow Gibbs will be-" She stopped in between her bed and the doorway, "Gibbs." She dropped Tony's hand, "Oh my god, Gibbs." She spun around to face him, "What about Gibbs, Tony? What are we going to do? How are we going to explain this to Gibbs? He has a rule…rule twelve! We are breaking it, we broke it…"

"Ziva, Ziva, calm down, all right? Look, I know that it's hard to keep secrets from Gibbs, but we can do it, as long as we get Daddy dearest to shut his trap about it and Mr. Mossad as well, then we're fine. Just calm down. Besides, what's the worst that Gibbs can do? Slap us?" Tony joked, but Ziva shook her head, crawling into bed. Tony sighed and looked after her, "Ziva? Ziva, please."

"I believe you, Tony." She said in a small voice, "I believe you. We will keep our relationship a secret."

"Atta girl!" He smiled before crawling into bed next to her. She turned off the light and her head automatically moved to his chest, her dark brown curls spooling over his chest. His hand found hers, and she grasped it tightly as she felt his soft lips on the crown of her head as well as his other arm wrapping around her waist.

"Goodnight, Ziva." He whispered.

"Lailah Tov, Tony." She whispered back before she fell asleep.


	7. Dulles

The alarm beeped as Ziva groaned, burying her head deeper into Tony's chest as she murmured against his skin, "Tony! Turn off the alarm!" His skin vibrated against her words, and he shivered, pulling her closer to him as he groaned, leaning his head back.

"Ugh…do we really have to go running today?"

"Yes. If you want me not to kill my father and Michael when we get into work." She murmured back, yet neither one of them opened up their eyes. Ziva felt her eyes droop, she was so comfortable in her spot next to Tony, that she suddenly flew open her eyes and sat up quickly.

"No! Okay, no! We are going running, come on, get up! We can not do this." She said, staring down at her sleeping partner. She briefly wondered when it was that Tony decided to remove his shirt. She remembered it being rather cold outside when they had left the restaurant.

"Zeevahhh!" He groaned, turning in the sheets, bringing the pillow up against his ears, "No! Go away! Five more minutes!" He wined.

She grinned as she realized that his armpits were in her view. She quickly started to tickle him there, causing him to bite his bottom lip and move uncomfortably in the bed before he grabbed her wrists and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Instinctively, she struggled for control, but then stopped as she realized that she was almost off of the bed, and Tony DiNozzo's half-naked body was on top of her. They both got caught up in the moment and stared at each other before realizing that they shouldn't be doing this, as they both jumped off of the other at the same time, quickly running around and throwing off their clothes, changing into their running ones.

"Ready?" She asked as she pulled back her hair into a ponytail and started for the bedroom door, "Be quiet, DiNoisey," She grinned, liking her 'on the spot' nickname for him, "Michael is probably sleeping. And we don't want him to catch us sneaking out, do we?"

Tony shook his head, "Roger, Houston! Systems are go!" He said, and she rolled her eyes, "Aw, come on, Ziva. Apollo 13? Tom Hanks? Come on, tell me you've seen that movie."

"Shut up." She muttered, "Now let's go." She said, opening up the door quietly and walking out into the hallway.

"Ziva." Tony whispered as they walked down the hallway. She stopped and groaned, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"What?!" She hissed at him.

"I need to pee."

"Well you should have thought of that earlier, shouldn't you?" She hissed back, "We have to stop by your apartment anyways, we'll run there."

"But my apartment's three blocks away!" Tony wined.

"Hold it, Tony." She hissed back, "You will wake up Michael." She said as the light in the living room suddenly turned on, revealing a fully dressed Michael Rivkin sitting in the couch.

"Too late." He grinned.

Tony made a 'pssh' sound, "Houston, we have a problem."

"Sneaking out? To do what? Have sex at Tony's apartment?" Michael asked, "Wait till Director David and Agent Gibbs hear about this little affair. Breaking Gibbs rules?" He asked, "He wouldn't be too happy with that, would he?"

"You listened to our conversation last night!" Ziva accused, in disbelief.

"Yes. And I can not wait to tell Agent Gibbs and your Dad about your little 'forbidden relationship' with Agent DiNozzo. Even makes it a better reason to send you back home to Israel, like your father planned. Ruin your relationship with NCIS in order to make you want to come back to Israel. But now that Gibbs disapproves…" He grinned, "We do not need a reason."

Ziva looked at Tony, and he nodded before they both made a run to the door, throwing the lock open as they ran out, Michael chasing after them, "Zoinks, Shaggy, Ri Rink Rhey Rot Rus!"

"What?" Ziva asked, confused as they jumped into Ziva's mini. Thank goodness Ziva had kept the keys on the slot next to the door, she had managed to snatch them on the way out.

"Lock the door, lock the door!" Tony said as she quickly locked it and then took off, like a maniac on a mission. Tony sighed and leant back against the headrest, "What are we gonna do _now?_" He asked, looking at Ziva, who narrowly missed a car, "Michael's after us. Daddy dearest's after us. What are we supposed to do?"

"I do not know. Call McGee. Ask him to delay Gibbs."

"Delay Gibbs from what?"

"Getting to work."

Tony felt around for his phone before pausing, "I left it in your apartment." He said, freaking out a little, "Do you have yours?" She felt around too, and then froze, her eyes wide as she turned to look at her partner.

"I do not keep it on me…these are my running pants…"

"Wait. That's perfect!" Tony grinned, and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What? What is perfect about this situation? My father hates you, he wants me to come back to Israel, that is the only place that I can be away from you."

"Hey…I've got an idea. An idea to keep you in the states."

"What?" She asked, "What? I need to know. I do not want to go back to Israel."

"Let's take a road trip. Well...plane trip. Cross-country trip." He grinned.

"What? Where?" She asked, confused by his motives.

"You got a credit card?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I do not keep a wallet on me…they are all stored in the wallet I keep in my car." She said, opening up the compartment between them and pulling out the simple brown fold. She pulled out the silver American Express card and handed it to him, "What about it?"

"We don't have our cells. So Gibbs and your Dad can't track us."

"What are you proposing?" She asked, realizing that it would in fact be rather difficult to track them. It was only then that she realized that she had gotten onto the interstate.

"Get off in two exits."

She read the street signs, "Dulles?" She asked, and he nodded, "What? Where are we going, Tony? Back to Israel? That would not make any sense!"

Tony shook his head. He knew how to get her out of this. How to keep her with him forever, how to have a good enough reason to keep her in the States. A good enough reason not to let her get taken away from him. He held his hand out, and she stared at it. She carefully pulled a hand off of the steering wheel and placed it in his.

"What?" She asked as she got off of at the Dulles exit ramp.

He took in a deep breath and figured that the more informal he made it, the easier it would be for him, "Wanna get married?"


	8. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Ziva almost drove the car off of the road. She quickly swerved back, however as she started down the street to Dulles International Airport. She thought that they had agreed, without words of course, that they were going to take their relationship at a slow pace. They had only been dating for one day, not even twenty-four hours, and he was already asking her to marry him? It was all happening too fast…they hadn't even had sex yet!

"I guess that's a no." Tony sighed, reading her expressions easily, as well as her silence and the fact that she almost ran them off the road, even with her crazy driving skills, "That was too forward, I know. I was just trying to help…" He was about to let go of Ziva's hand when she suddenly grasped onto it, shocking her partner. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't understand _why _she was doing it, but she squeezed his hand as she drove down the road. No thoughts ran through her head.

"No, Tony," she smiled, "I will marry you." And her heart almost swelled out of her chest as she witnessed the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face. She laughed as she parked the car in the parking lot. Tony was out of the car in a flash, rushing to her side and nearly ripping off the door as he picked her up and spun her around, her legs dangling as she laughed, smiling down at him, her hands resting on his shoulders, staring down into his eyes, his deep brown, beautiful eyes. He smiled up at her, his hands holding her up by her hips before kissing the tip of his nose. Ziva knew that people were watching, thanks to the chorus of 'ooo's and 'aww's coming from the rest of the parking garage.

"I love you, Zi." He almost whispered as he grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips, letting them linger a little longer than normal.

"I love you too…" She murmured, in agreement as he set her back down on the ground, his hands still resting on her hips, "Now let's get on that plane before Michael, or worse, my father follows us here, yes?"

Tony nodded and grabbed her hand as they awkwardly walked across the parking garage, across the street, and into the airport, through the dozens of people who were hurriedly running with their luggage. Only then did the two of them realize why they were getting weird looks. Not only were they dressed in their running clothes, but they also did not have any luggage, the only thing in either of their hands was Ziva's wallet.

They took Southwest, only because it was cheapest, and the lady didn't give them a hard time. In fact, Tony thought that she didn't speak much English so Ziva decided to step in and take the lead, spouting off fluent Spanish to the very grateful woman. Once they got their boarding passes, they smiled, almost relieved as they sat down in the waiting gate, the words written in red, electronic letters in front of the loading platform, LAS VEGAS. Their boarding passes were almost their 'ticket to freedom', and Ziva leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

However, merely a couple of seconds later, Ziva sighed and straightened up, her eyes flying back open, "When we get to Las Vegas, I will need some new clothes." She turned to her partner, "You do understand that we are very dead, Tony, you know that, yes?"

"Yeah, I know that. We'll most likely get fired." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. She gaped at him.

"And you are okay with this?" She asked, "You have…you have been working for Gibbs for seven years, maybe more…you and I are both loyal to him, how will he feel when he's learned that we have betrayed his trust? Large time?"

Tony groaned and leaned his head back, looking at his partner, "Okay, first off, it's _big _time, Ziva, not _large _time. And second? Please, let's not discuss this now."

"Fine," She huffed, turning from him and crossing her arms, "Then we will talk about it when we are on our honeymoon." She grinned, "At night. In bed…"

"Fine. Let's talk about it now." Tony said, turning to his partner before the stewardess spoke up through the intercom.

"Now boarding for flight 233, Non-stop to Las Vegas, Nevada."

"That's us." Tony grinned, standing up and grabbing her hand as they carefully walked towards the woman, who took their tickets.

"Enjoy your flight." She smiled, "And if you don't mind me saying, you two are definitely cute together." She grinned, causing Ziva to blush as Tony pulled her through the ramp and into the plane, taking their seats in the middle of the plane. Tony took the seat next to her, and she stared out of the window. They were leaving DC. She suddenly felt his large, warm hand on her knee, shaking it, encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Zi. It'll be fine." he said, soothing her by rubbing his hand on her leg, "Don't worry. We made it. We're going to Las Vegas."

Ziva just slowly nodded her head, unsure of what to say.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning boss!" McGee chirped.

Gibbs eyed the two empty desks, one of his right, and then the one on his left, "Where are they?"

"Haven't clocked in yet, boss."

"Well they better hurry up. Ziva's wanted upstairs in the Director's office when her Dad gets here."

"Uh…and you're telling me this because…?" McGee asked, and Gibbs just looked at him, "Ah. You want me to find out where they are."

"Yeah, that'd be helpful, McGee." Gibbs sarcastically said, shaking his head.

"Got it, boss!" McGee said as he picked up the phone and dialed Ziva's number. No answer. Straight to voicemail. He hung up, "Ziva's not answering."

"Call DiNozzo."

"Was about to." he said before picking up the phone and dialing Tony's number. Again, no answer. Straight to voicemail. He sighed and hung up, "No answer there either, boss."

Gibbs stopped looking at his computer and stared up at Tim, "What do you mean, _no answer_?"

"I mean...they…aren't…picking up their phones…"

"Trace 'em!"

McGee started typing on his computer, pulling up a search, "Running it now, boss." Gibbs walked over and placed one hand on McGee's desk, the other on the back of his chair as he watched him trace the signal, "Address coming up…" McGee said as the computer zoomed in, targeting one place. McGee looked confused as he stared at the address that popped up, "Ziva's apartment…boss…they're right on top of each other."

"Yeah, well they better not be literally. McGee! Send Director David upstairs when he gets in from the hotel. I'll go and get DiNozzo and David. You sit tight, McGee! I'll call you when I'm coming back."

"Got it, boss!" McGee yelled as he sat down in his chair, elevating his feet up on top of his desk in a very DiNozzo-esque manner. The elevator doors opened as Gibbs walked in, rather angrily, before slamming his fist against the button. They dinged closed and McGee sighed and tapped the end of the pen against his knee before he sat up straight, grabbing his desk phone and pressing the 'LAB' button.

"_Forensic Extraordinaire Abby Scuito speaking. How can I help?"_

"Abs!"

_"Timmy!" _She cooed_, "How are you today? Bringing me Caf-Pow?"_

"No, hey, Abs, I got something to tell you, wanna come upstairs and hear it?"

"_Sure. But why can't you come and visit me? Is it a secret?"_

"I think…" McGee said, biting his lip as he looked down at the desk.

"_But then Tony will hear, and Tony can't keep secrets, Timmy."_

"No, see, Abby, that's just it! Tony and Ziva aren't here. They're late. And I just traced their cell phones, and they're at Ziva's apartment…together…"

She squealed, _"I'm coming up. Just hold on, Tiny Tim!"_ McGee cringed at the nickname and then heard her hang up, so he did the same.

Suddenly, he heard a screaming of Hebrew coming from the squadroom, and McGee muttered, "Oh no…" Before he saw Director David and Michael Rivkin coming out of the elevator, yelling at each other, "Uh…." McGee said, "Director David. Officer Rivkin…"

"Where is my daughter, Agent McGee?" Director David demanded as Abby emerged from the other elevator, stopping in front of the other entrance to the bullpen. McGee backed up, a little frightened by the man.

"Uh…at her apartment."

"Wrong! Officer Rivkin was already at her apartment. He spent the night with her and Agent DiNozzo. Since you have failed to answer the question as to where my daughter is, could you kindly tell me where Agent DiNozzo is?" He snarled.

"Obviously not here. I am sorry, Director David."

"Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"He went to go and find Ziva and Tony…" McGee turned and shot Abby a desperate look as McGee's cell started to ring. He fumbled in his jacket pocket before pulling it out, staring at the number. _Gibbs, _"Excuse me one moment."

"They're not here, McGee! I found their cells on the table next to Ziva's bed. Where the hell did they go? Put a BOLO out on Ziva's mini, it's not in the driveway. I'll check DiNozzo's apartment." He said as he angrily walked out of Ziva's apartment and jumped into the car. He was going to have to remember the clothes, of both Ziva and Tony's wardrobe's, strewn across the floor, and the sheets all tangled up for later. He started the car.

"Uh…Director David and Officer Rivkin are here and they're really upset. They don't know where Tony and Ziva went."

"You find them, McGee. After the BOLO I want you and Abs to run both DiNozzo and David's credit cards. You find them, McGee. Or else," And with that, he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Director David asked, "Where is she?"

"Gibbs doesn't know." He said, honestly before turning to Abby, "Abs. Gibbs wants you to start running Tony and Ziva's credit cards, see what their last transactions were. I'll put out a BOLO on her car and then meet you back down in the lab." He gave her a look, and she nodded before retreating out of the bullpen. McGee turned to Director David, "We'll find Ziva and Tony, Director, don't worry."

"I knew this was going to happen." He muttered as McGee went to go and put out the BOLO, "By letting her join back with NCIS. To fall back in love with that stupid boy," That made McGee stop a little, "I knew she was just going to run away with her boyfriend when she found out." McGee turned quickly around.

"_Boyfriend?_ Hold on…Ziva and _Tony_? They're _dating_?" Little did McGee know that in a matter of hours, they would be so much more than that.

"_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we are not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me."_

_-'Check Yes Juliet' We the Kings_


	9. Las Vegas

The plane halted to a stop as Ziva stared out the window at the hot desert that was in fact, Las Vegas. She found herself wringing her hands together as she gave a shaky deep breath.

"Ziva, please calm down." Tony said, almost pleading, "If we're going to-"

"Trust me. I want to get married to you. It is just…it is just that everything is happening so fast. I need to find a pay phone and call NCIS. I have to tell them where I am."

"No!" Tony almost shouted as he lowered his voice, "You're not calling anyone. I know that you're worried, but you can't do that. Trust me, Ziva. They'll trace the phone and they'll catch us. We'll be even deader. I bet that Gibbs is freaking out right now." He glanced down at his watch, which was still on DC's time zone, "Right now we're four hours late for work. They've noticed."

"It is not Gibbs I am worried about." Ziva said as everyone suddenly stood up. Tony gave Ziva a 'sorry' look before standing up as well, grabbing her hand as he pulled her close to him, sighing as she collapsed into his arms, "I have never felt so helpless." Ziva said, softly, "I am very scared of my life right now." Tony squeezed her tightly against his body, close enough that he could almost feel her heart beating against his chest. He kissed her forehead, carefully, lovingly.

"Don't be, sweetheart."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs is really really really pissed, Abs." McGee said from where he sat in the seat next to her in her lab, "I don't think I've ever seen him this upset. He's upset at Tony and Ziva for disappearing into thin air, and he's pissed at Director Vance for not wanting to 'deal with' Director David…"

"You bet I am, McGee, and I'll be really pissed if you don't know where my two damn agents are!" Gibbs suddenly said, storming into the lab.

"I'm sorry Gibbs!" Abby moaned, "I don't have anything! McGee put out the BOLO and everyone in the DC area is trying to find them! They're nowhere, Gibbs! It's like they fell off the map or something!" She complained as McGee's phone started to ring.

He hurriedly went to his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing the 'talk' button before bringing it up to his ear and turning from Gibbs murderous glare, "Hello?...Really?....Thanks….thank you….you too." He hung up the phone and looked up at his boss, "That was Metro PD. They found Ziva's car."

"Address?" Gibbs asked, grabbing a sticky note off of Abby's desk and a pen that happened to have a bobbing skull at the end.

"You won't need it." McGee said, and Gibbs looked confused, and then groaned.

"You gonna tell me where my agents are, McGee, or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me? 'Cause I don't have damn time for that!"

"Right. Well…uh…they found Ziva's mini in the parking garage at Dulles International Airport."

Gibbs groaned, "Abby! You better run those credit cards. Run the flights out of DC, try and see if you can figure out what flight they went on and when."

"Got it, Gibbs!" Abby said as he stormed out of the lab.

"McGee!" Gibbs called, "Stay with Abby!" McGee shared a look with Abby.

"Yeah, you're right. He's pissed."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva almost collapsed into their hotel room, closing the door shut, quickly. Ziva practically had to rip off her shirt and let the guy feel her up for them to have the room, which had caused Tony much discomfort. He had wanted to just rip the guys face off and kill him, but he decided not to.

"So when are we getting married?" Ziva smiled as he pulled her down onto the couch with him, her body strewn on top of him. He kissed her, leaving his lips just centimeters from his own, in case he wanted to lean up and kiss her again. He felt her small, warm hands on his head, running her fingers through the purely natural hair, the one without the hair products. He put one hand on the curve on her back before running the other one through her hair, which was falling in front of her face. He twisted her curls around his finger and smiled.

"After we have sex." He grinned, "And go shopping."

"And when are we doing that?" She asked, her voice low.

"Sex now. Shopping later."

She grinned, her mouth popping open a little, "I like that plan. But I am still nervous…"

"Sex will calm you down. Promise," He grinned, and she grinned back.

"I believe you." She whispered before placing her lips against his. It was just a soft, romantic kiss first, but it soon heated up, and they were ripping each other's clothes off before Tony picked her up and brought her over to the bed…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You got it yet, Abby?" McGee sighed as Abby shook her head.

"No, Timmy, not yet!"

"Well you better hurry up, because Gibbs is gonna call any-" a beeping came from Abby's computer, and they both quickly read the screen, gulping.

"No…no way." McGee shook his head as he reached for his pocket and dialed Gibbs number.

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _He said into the phone, and when McGee didn't say anything, he sighed, _"McGee, you gonna tell me or just sit there?" _

"Right. Well Abby and I got the information on their credit cards. Tony' s hasn't been used since yesterday, to buy us all lunch, but Ziva's was recently used almost five hours ago."

"_To do what, McGee?" _He sighed, _"Do I have to ask a question every time or are you just gonna get to the point? Cause both Directors are breathing down my neck, and due to my luck today, Fornell'll get into this someway as well as SecNav. So you tell me what's going on!"_

"Right. Sorry boss. It was used five hours ago to buy two plane tickets."

"_Airline?" _

"Southwest."

"_Where, McGee?!"_

McGee sighed as he looked at Abby. Taking a deep breath before he said it, "Las Vegas."

And that was when he heard Gibbs curse under his breath before finally speaking again, _"McGee, get out here. Have Abby call Vance to tell her where Ziva is. We're gonna get these two back."_

"You…You want me to come out to Dulles?"

"_Yes, McGee!" _He snarled as he snapped his phone shut. McGee looked at his forensic scientist in need of hope.

"Call Director Vance and tell him we've found Ziva and Tony. Gibbs and I are gonna go and get them back. I'm sorry to be them right now."

"Be safe, Tim." She said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close before letting him go, a large smile on her face, "You know what Vegas is famous for, right Timmy?"

"Uh…gambling? Casinos?"

"Nope!" She grinned, leaning in close to him, a confused look on his face as she exclaimed one word, causing McGee's face to drop in complete surprise, "Marriages!"


	10. Elvis

Ziva opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before an unfamiliar room was brought to her eyes. She groaned and sat up as she realized that what she thought was a nightmare was actually reality. She turned to her right and stared over at her sleeping partner. How long had she been out? She glanced over at the clock, which read 5:14. If Gibbs and McGee figured out where they were, they would probably already be here by now…fear rushed through her body as she quickly shoved Tony off of the bed.

He stood up, taking a ready position, "Where's the fire?"

"Nothing. Let's go get married."

"Now?" Tony asked, sighing, "Can't we just have one more round in bed?" He asked, pointing to the bed that Ziva was sitting on.

"No! Do you not understand, Tony?" She asked, standing up and walking towards him, "If Gibbs and McGee figured out where we are hours ago, they could already be here. We need to get married before Gibbs finds out."

Tony could feel his heart accelerate as he eyed his girlfriend carefully, "What time is it?" He cautiously asked.

"5:15." She said, "We need to go."

"Let's at least stop by and buy you a dress or something."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled on her shirt, "Fine. But if I have to buy new clothes, then so do you."

"Okay." Tony smiled as he slipped on his pants.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee was having a hard time catching up with Gibbs, who was shoving through the crowded terminal. They had just landed in Vegas. McGee started into a light jog to keep up with his boss as he navigated through the crowd. He had an angry frown on his face, and McGee knew that Tony and Ziva were in loads of trouble.

"Call Abby!" Gibbs suddenly demanded, "Ask her if Ziva used her credit card for any more transactions."

"Right. On it, boss." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. Gibbs called for a taxi, but then realized it was going to take too long, so decided to walk. Fast. McGee ran to catch up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think about this one?" Tony asked as he showed her a white, strapless dress. It was simple. They had headed to a small boutique instead of a wedding dress shop, for Ziva didn't want to feel 'out of place' after they got married.

"Fine. She nodded, I like it." To be honest, it was okay, but she knew that they were running out of time. If it was possible she was having a famous 'Gut feeling' that Gibbs was almost here, or he was here, he just hadn't found them yet. She turned around and felt all of the blood drain out of her face as she pulled on Tony's arm. He fell as they ducked behind a wedding dress rack.

"What?" he hissed, "Are you doing?"

"I just saw him." Ziva squeaked, "Gibbs and McGee just walked past this store."

"No you…" Tony started in with a joke, and then it abruptly died as he saw the look on his partner's face, "Well what are we going to do?" He asked, and she shoved the clothes at him.

"Buy them and let's get out of here. Ask them where the closest wedding chapel is and take us there."

"But what about a ring?" Tony asked, slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to go ring shopping with Ziva.

"We'll do that in DC. I am sorry, Tony, but I would like to get married before Gibbs kills us."

"Good point. I'll pay for 'em." He said, quickly kissing the side of her cheek, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We'll buy the clothes, get married, and then get the next flight back to DC. Don't worry." He said as he hurried over to the cashier, swiping the credit card as he paid for the items. Once they were bagged, Ziva and Tony both hurried out of the store, looking all over for Gibbs and McGee before they took off in the opposite way that Ziva saw the boss heading. They only hoped that they could get there in time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee sighed as he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out, "Special Agent McGee."

"McGee! Ziva just used her credit card again! At some boutique…Alissa's Boutique? I don't know." She gave him the address as McGee looked up at the street signs.

"We were just on that street," Gibbs stopped and turned to McGee, "We're on that street, Abs."

"I'm running the GPS coordinates of your phone right now…" She said, and McGee could hear typing in his ear, "About a quarter of a mile from your guys. You're right. They were just there."

"Good job, Abs. We're going there right now." And he hung up the phone, turning to his boss, "Ziva just used her credit card at Alissa's Boutique. "

"Come on, let's go." Gibbs said as he motioned for the junior field agent to follow as he took off into the crowd.

By the time that they made it to the boutique, they walked in and Gibbs immediately walked up to the cashier, "Hi, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, I need to ask you a few questions." He said, holding up his badge.

"What questions?" The brunette behind the counter asked.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out two photos, one of Ziva and one of Tony. He put them on the counter and slid them over to her, "You ever seen these two?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I did. Just a couple minutes ago."

"They buy anything?"

"Yup." She said, reaching down and pulling out a receipt. She read it quickly, "A black suit and a sundress."

"They say anything?"

"I only saw the man, but he asked where the closest wedding chapel was."

Gibbs could feel his heart drop into his throat, "Wedding chapel?" he asked.

"Yes. Wedding chapel."

"And where is this wedding chapel?" Gibbs asked, and, overhearing the conversation, McGee walked over and stood next to him.

"About half a mile from here. Just turned left." She pointed, "And go down for half a mile. You can't miss it. Big sign."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, pocketing the photos as he turned to McGee, "Looks like Tony and Ziva are getting married."

"Boss…that can't be possible!" McGee laughed, "I mean…can it?"

"Only one way to find out." Gibbs shrugged as he started out of the store.

_Abby was right! _McGee thought as they headed out of the boutique.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Elvis?" Ziva asked Tony after she walked out of the changing room, "What's an 'Elvis'?"

"Elvis." Tony said, "You know, _Aint nothing but a hound dog…" _Tony started to sing, "Right?"

Ziva shook her head, "Never heard of it." She said, "But we need to hurry this up."

"Right. Well apparently the Elvis in there had two extra rings, for occasions just like this, so we're covered." He grinned, "Clam down. We'll be fine."

She nodded her head, even though she didn't believe him, and Tony disappeared. She started down the aisle, a bouquet of roses that one of the women working there gave to her. She saw the Elvis, and she smiled, but then she saw Tony, and she knew that she needed to hurry up. She walked faster down the aisle, and the organ player started playing faster. Before she knew it, she was in front of him, and another worker took her roses. Apparently she was her brides maid. Tony took her hands.

"We are gathered here today…" He spoke in an 'Elvis' voice, which just sounded odd to Ziva, "to join these two together in holy matrimony."

_Could we please hurry this up? _Ziva thought as she stared into Tony's deep brown eyes. He squeezed her hands reassuringly, and she couldn't help but grin back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs ran as fast as he could, and McGee struggled to keep up, "Boss! Slow down! Please!" he pleaded, but Gibbs could see the chapel in view. Just a little bit longer and he'd be able to stop them from getting married. Stop them from ruining their lives just like he did…four times over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva David, do you take Tony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She nodded.

"I do." She quickly said, slipping his ring onto his finger.

"And Tony DiNozzo, do you take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He grinned.

"Hell yeah I do." He said, copying the same movement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs just had a couple more yards left. Just 500, maybe 400 yards. He could get there in time. He could stop this. He _had _to stop this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, "You may now kiss the bride." Tony leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she smiled against his. She felt as if a whole burden had been lifted off of her back as the new ring on her fourth finger burned, but only in passion.

"McGee! Hurry up!" They heard someone yell from outside, and they jumped as the Elvis handed them a pen.

"Sign on the line here and here." Tony signed and initialed in all of the places and handed the pen to Ziva. She did the same as she snatched the marriage certificate up and hurriedly looked around for a back door. Elvis figured out what they were doing and pointed to the door on the right. They ran out of that one and closed it just as the one on the other side opened up, revealing Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee to the bride's maids, the organ player's, and the Elvis' eyes.

"You seen either one of these people?" Gibbs asked, out of breath as he walked down the aisle and pulled out the photos. The Elvis shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, man." He looked at the two of them and pointed to them, "Now is there anything I can help you two with? You wanna get married?"

Gibbs gave a half-smile as he shook his head at the Elvis before starting back down the aisle, "No thanks, not again."

**Hehe. Tony and Ziva won! : )**


	11. Caught

Ziva leaned up against the door to their hotel room and slid down it, slowly, "I cannot believe we just did that." She said, "I cannot _believe _we just did that."

"Zi, you've been saying that for ten minutes straight. Now I'm thinking you don't even wanna be married to me."

"Oh, Tony." She said, standing up. He had never seen her this loving and caring before. She placed her hands on his cheeks, "Never think that way, please." She pleaded, rubbing his arms soothingly.

"Well we need to get out of here before Gibbs…"

"I do not want to go back." Ziva stated, "To see the wrath of Gibbs and my father?" She shuddered, "I do not want to go back."

"But we have to, Ziva. The worst he could do is fire us, and, I mean, we'd still be together. We're married."

She smiled, "At least something made my day. Now all I need is to have sex as a married woman and I will be perfectly fine." She grinned.

"Well why don't we do it back in DC? I already checked, and the next flight back leaves in two hours."

"And Gibbs will kill us if he finds out where we are anyways." She said, "Tony we are _so _dead." She laughed as he pulled her out of the hotel room, his hand never leaving hers.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they checked out, they called a taxi and took it to McCarran International Airport, which Tony thought was really funny, considering all of his 'Mc' nicknames for McGee. Ziva thought he was just immature. As they climbed into the taxi, and they took off, on the other side of the street, another taxi pulled up to the curb. McGee and Gibbs got out, McGee politely paying him as Gibbs slammed the door. He looked around and then spotted the hotel across the street.

"You sure they stayed here, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he crossed the busy Las Vegas Street. He shoved the doors open and shoved past the men and women who were standing in line and slammed his hands down onto the reception's desk.

"Can I help you, sir? You're cutting off all of those paying customers."

He flipped his badge, "Agent Gibbs. NCIS. You have a Ziva David check in here?"

"Yes." She smiled, "She checked in early today…."

"Room." Gibbs demanded, but when she failed to do what she was told in the first three seconds, he yelled again, banging his hand onto the counter, causing half of the people to turn and look at him, "ROOM!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He demanded, his face turning red from anger. When he found those two agents…

"They just checked out about five, six minutes ago."

Gibbs left, muttering angrily to himself, "McGee!"

"Yeah, boss?" He asked, running up to catch up with him.

"Call a taxi. Tell them to _step on it. _We've gotta catch Tony and Ziva before they get on a damn plane back to DC." Gibbs walked up to the curb, "TAXI." He demanded as McGee made the call.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva turned her ring in her hand for about the tenth time. They were standing in line trying to buy tickets on Continental to a trip back to DC.

"Tony…" She said, looking around, "I am rather scared."

"You have said that for about ten times." Tony said, leaning down close to her, "And I can have sex with you to calm you down." He whispered as they moved forward one person in line.

"Why not?" She pouted, "Just a quick one, please?"

He grinned, "I've never known you to be so horny, Zee-vah." He said, and she pouted and crossed her arms.

"At least let me have the credit card."

"Why? So you can go buy yourself some guy to have sex with?"

"No!" She yelled, almost too loudly, for a couple of people turned to look at her, "To buy some chocolate."

"Oh." He said, pulling out the card and handing it to her, "Have fun." He smiled, kissing the crown of her forehead before letting her go. He moved forward one person.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"McGee." Gibbs said as he got out of the taxi, where he was standing in front of McCarran airport, "Shut down all flights. No one leaves until I find them."

"But boss-"

Gibbs spun on his heel, "Don't you question, me, McGee! Dial!" He pointed to the phone in his hands, and McGee sighed as he dialed, following his boss, who was keeping a fast pace towards the building. He threw open the door.

"Hello this is Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva returned to the line where Tony was standing(with her bar of chocolate, which she was nibbling as if it was the tastiest thing on Earth.) when someone came over the intercom, "_All flights have been temporarily shut down due to governmental requests. We will be starting up momentarily. Please stay calm. If you would like to refund your ticket, please report immediately to customer service." _A loud buzzing of angry people started to form as the announcer repeated. Tony turned slowly to Ziva.

"Ziva…"

"Tony…Gibbs didn't…"

"He wouldn't…"

He watched her eyes turn huge and her face drain for all color as she stepped back, grabbing Tony's arm, "Tony…Tony! Gibbs!" She said, pointing to the man in the black coat who was turning around, trying to spot them.

"What are we gonna do?" Tony hissed, looking down at his partner. She grabbed his hand and pulled off his ring, slipping it into Tony's jacket pocket, "What are you doing?" He demanded, and then Gibbs icy blue eyes met hers, and she saw something flash in his eyes before he started towards her.

"Run!" She yelled as she dropped the candy bar and she took off through the airport, shoving past rows and rows of people. Tony quickly followed her, his heart pounding in his ears. Why was he running? He knew it would only make it a thousand times worse.

"NCIS!" They heard Gibbs shout, "STOP!" But they didn't. They knew they were already in a lot of trouble, but they continued to run. Tony tripped over someone's luggage, catching himself before he fell as he continued to follow the Israeli. He could hear Gibbs' footsteps on the floor behind him as he tried to tail her. He was starting to lose her through the crowd, and he shoved people aside.

"ZIVA!" Tony called as she ducked around a corner. He did the same, and followed her down another pathway. He spied TSA a couple of yards in front of him, and he cursed under his breath.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! STOP!" Gibbs yelled, "DINOZZO! DAVID!" Tony finally caught up with Ziva.

"I told you we were dead!" He hissed as they reached TSA.

"I really don't want to do this…" Tony said as he and Ziva ran through TSA, Ziva using her martial arts moves to get away from the security guards, "Why are we doing this?" He demanded as he caught up to her again. They shoved past a couple of people and then realized that Gibbs, McGee, and the security guards were after them. Ziva and Tony continued to run until they saw security guards running towards them. They could hear Gibbs, McGee, and the other security guards coming from behind, so they ducked to the left, weaving through the rows of seats for the waiting, jumping over sets at a time before they ran into a dead end. Security guards caught both of their wrists and then yanked handcuffs on them. Ziva gazed loving and longingly at Tony, as if he was going to get them out of this mess. They were both panting, and so was Gibbs, but Gibbs nostrils were flaring as if they were on fire. He was so upset, Tony and Ziva were almost scared for their lives. Well, Tony was. Ziva on the other hand, was just a little scared.

"Let 'em go," Gibbs said, the anger boiling in her words as the guards protested but then nodded, undoing the handcuffs and setting them free. They didn't move, and Gibbs moved threateningly towards them, "McGee!" Gibbs called as he came running over towards them, in his light jog, completely out of breath. Tony decided not to say anything about it.

"Yeah…boss?" He panted, placing his hands on his knees, looking up at him.

Gibbs didn't look at him, however, he just looked at Tony as he said the words that made Tony and Ziva's hearts almost shut down, "How'd you like to be my new senior field agent?"

**Uh...after reading some of the reviews. I don't think you get it...Gibbs just fired Tony...**


	12. Not Yet

**Okay so I got a couple complaints that it was very very OOC. So I'm stopping this story here. I believe that in this VERY VERY short chapter I have done my best to clear up this problem. So here you go!**

Tony immediately sat up, blinking a couple of times, breathing heavily into the pitch black darkness. He strained his eyes to stare around the room, but he couldn't see anything; his eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the lack of light.

He could feel the cold beads of sweat rolling down his face and he wiped them away with one hand before he realized that he was sitting on something soft…his bed? Why was he in his bed? He slowly regained his eyesight and noticed that he was sitting up in bed in his room. It was all just a dream? But it seemed so vivid…he could almost feel her on top of him…he glanced over at his clock and read the time. Almost 0500h…they hadn't even missed a couple of hours of work, much less a whole day.

He heard soft snoring next to him, and he turned his head to stare at the beautiful goddess that lay next to him. Her hair was sprawled all over her back, for she was lying on her stomach, wrapping her arms around the pillow and holding it close to her.

So at least one thing hadn't changed. He started absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.

He was still dating Ziva, but her father didn't want to take her away to Israel.

Michael wasn't chasing after them.

They hadn't gone to Vegas (a spur of the moment decision.)

They hadn't skipped work.

They hadn't had sex yet.

They hadn't run from Gibbs and McGee in Las Vegas.

He hadn't refused sex in an airport from Ziva.

They hadn't gotten married.

He sighed and stared down at her. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, and so _gorgeous _when she slept, he couldn't believe it. But she wasn't his. He nestled down into the sheets, pulling them close to him as he let go of his partner and turned to the side to gaze at her. The moonlight was shining through his window and reflected off of her skin, highlighting only some of her features. But even through the goddess look Ziva had in his bed, one thought ran through his mind; He wasn't married to her. It almost broke his heart just thinking about it. It swelled it just thinking that she was that close to being his. "Maybe someday, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her forehead, "Maybe someday." And then he promptly went back to sleep.

**THE END**

**Sorry about that. Really, I wanted to continue. I knew everything that was going to happen. So sorry if I offended anyone, especially the NCIS characters. I feel horrible now. **


End file.
